godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Comin' up after the delay is... Chapter 3! (now with only HALF the calories!)
Sorry for not posting this on Monday, got some issues preventing me to connect to Internet. And yesterday, well, I didn't have the pen-drive were I have the story saved. Enjoy! My sister quickly notices something troubles me, and, when I try to explain her everything, she instantly gets into unconsciousness. She wakes up only seconds later, on an Aragami form comparable to mine (much taller, red skinned with black edges on her articulations, completely black eyes... etc etc etc). She returns to normality quite fast, and she understands it all, without any necessity of further explanation. However, I am concerned: Will everyone I touch transform into an Aragami? When we return to base, we are greeted by an obviously relieved Robb who greets us and shakes my hand before I get to react. He then says: -Hey guys! How are you? It is official: the monstrosity is dead. Our scouts returned just minutes ago. How did you return unscathed? I imagine you can’t escape from such an epic battle without an equally epic scar or something like that. - Before I get to say anything, Nia speaks (probably thinking that, if I speak, I’ll screw it up) and says: -Robb, all the credit goes to my brother. He managed to annihilate - personal note: What the hell? Annihilate? - the huge beast, all on his own. So, don’t mind me. The hero is him. – Oh, come on. It wasn’t even a fair fight. Pretty much everyone around is focused on us, and, just as Nia finishes her speech, I get a headache from all the celebrating that instantly surrounds us. Suddenly, everyone around is praising my feat, but all I feel is exhaustion and willingness to return home. However, since the whole installation must be dismantled, I must return to my “home” (a high-tech tent with calefaction. Yes, that’s right. Calefaction. As if this day wasn’t weird enough already). Imagine my surprise when I find Alisa inside (the tents are individual. Or so I was told anyway). She speaks with a very timid accent: -Well, how are you doing? – Since I know where this is headed, I play dumb and pretend not to catch the game and where she’s heading. After a little while, I get tired and finally kiss her. When we split off, she simply says – Goodbye – And she leaves. Suddenly, I feel renewed energies (Although that doesn’t remove my weariness altogether). I go and have a walk, for I feel just as if I had drank a coffee. Along the way, I meet Robb, who didn’t experience anything strange, meaning it was just Nia who got affected. That's probably just because, other than in our gender and our eye color, we are pretty much the same thing (seriously, if I think on it, it is quite creepy). Speaking of her, I also come across her, and she congratulates me and mocks me saying: -Hey, it was about time, big guy! – Since she’s officially with Kota from a couple of months ago, I can’t do anything but stay there, with an extremely stupid face, while she makes fun out of me. Apparently, she had already heard the news from Alisa herself. She then communicates – Hey, quit that idiot face, we’re returning home tomorrow! – I’ve got nothing else to do other that returning to my tent, hardly paying any attention to the hundreds of compliments I get along the way. When I get in, I get inside the bed and try to sleep, only to find that I can’t perform such vital activity, since I can’t stop thinking about all the events the day has had. I think “Well, this was quite worth it” only to become angry with myself for not thinking on the fellow Gods Eaters that died on this place. Nevertheless, my exhaustion finally overcomes everything else, and I quietly get into the kingdom of dreams. I wonder what will come tomorrow? Out of story note: the title's just a joke I came up when writing it. It's horrible, I know, but well... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic